The reduction of subcutaneous adipose layers constitutes one of the most important areas of aesthetic treatments. A number of techniques currently exist for this purpose. One common technique, known as liposuction, consists of introduction into the adipose layers of probes roughly 5 mm in diameter through holes made in the skin of the patient undergoing treatment, for suction and removal of fat. This technique has a number of disadvantages, such as the creation of a lack of homogeneity in the form of depressions in the zone of insertion of the probe which are visible from the outside, as well as excessive bleeding of the patient undergoing treatment. Furthermore, both the cells of fat and the stroma are sucked out non-selectively.
Another technique utilizes subcutaneous ultrasonic probes to rupture the membrane of the adipose cells, thus causing the escape of liquid which then has to be sucked out subsequently. In this case, suction of the stroma is not brought about and bleeding is therefore more limited. However, the disadvantage of the lack of homogeneity of the treatment remains. Also, the probe is large and requires a large incision. Post-treatment edema can be severe, and require a long recovery time.
Still another technique, called laser lipolysis, uses energy from a laser beam to liquefy the cells of the adipose layer. The liquefied fat is then carried away naturally by the lymphatic system, or can be removed by suction. An exemplary device and method for laser lipolysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,710 to Paolini et al., the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. As described in that patent, a hollow needle or cannula contains an optical fiber connected to a laser source. The cannula is inserted subcutaneously into a patient so that the end of the fiber comes into contact with the adipose layer. The source emits a laser beam that is conveyed by the fiber to the adipose cells, rupturing the membranes of the cells and transforming the adeps into a liquid substance which is then sucked out or preferably left in place in order to be drained by the lymphatic system and by the action of the phagocytes. In addition to a clear reduction in traumatism and greater selectivity of the method implemented in this manner in comparison with the liposuction system, an advantage is also obtained in that the energy of the laser beam can be used to cauterize the small blood vessels which may be damaged by the insertion of the needle into the adipose layers. Loss of blood is thus virtually completely eliminated.